The Shadow Factory
by Kobold101
Summary: Deep within an unknown forest, there lies a factory. A factory were only darkness rules. Revision of Rainbow Factory


Deep within a forest of unknown name or origin, there was a building. Wide, dark, and oppressing, it stood, dwarfing the surrounding trees. Behind double steel doors stood a man clad in black clothing.

Or, at least it appeared black. His skin was the darkest shade of black, so it was difficult to tell. The man had blood red irises, and the white part of his eye was completely black. Blood appeared to leak out of them.

He just stood there, staring at the closed double doors, an unnervingly large, pure white, toothy grin on his dark face. He, or rather it, spoke in a voice with multiple tones, giving it the sound of a demon.

"I am the Zalgomizer. I bet your wondering what this place is, aren't you? Well, there's a bit of a story behind that."

The Zalgomizer began to walked deeper into the facility, passing by large machines with conveyer belts attached to them. On the belts were straps, as if they were meant to hold down something that would resist. The Zalgomizer began to speak as he approached another set of steel double doors

"Now Zalgo's tale isn't quite as nice,

As the story known, covered in sugar and spice.

But Zalgo's reasonable once you get to know it,

With the help of the magic of the Zalgomized Device."

The Zalgomizer pushed open the doors to reveal another factory floor, this one going slightly underground. Inside, multiple machines connected to conveyer belts with the straps were active, but nothing was on the belts. Multiple beings in similar appearance to The Zalgomizer were working maintenance on the machines. The Zalgomizer just smiled as he walked toward the other end of the factory floor, presumable into the next floor over.

"Let's delve deeper into Zalgo's philosophy.

Far beyond that of creepy mythology.

It's easy to misjudge that tentacled mass.

With its alluring deals and mental psychology.

But with all great power comes a great responsibility.

For that, Zalgo needs a personal army

How, do you ask, am I up to that task?

The answer, to which, is in this simple facility."

The Zalgomizer pushed open another set of steel double doors. Inside this factory floor, things were getting done. Humans, live, fresh humans, were strapped to the conveyer belts. All of the belts were moving toward and into machines, were a dim, hellish, red glow came from within. The Zalgomizer walked up to a young boy strapped to the belts, struggling to get out, and loomed over him. He couldn't be any older than nine. The Zalgomizer began to talk again.

"In the Shadow Factory,

Were your fears of death come true.

In the Shadow Factory,

Were only darkness rules.

In the Shadow Factory,

Were your fears of death come true."

The boy entered the machine, bathed in the hellish light. When he was fully inside, one of the factory workers pressed a red button on a nearby control panel, and both openings to the inside of the machine were closed. Screams of agony could be heard from within the machine as it shook violently. After about five seconds, the worker pressed a green button on the panel, and the machine opened up.

What came out could barely be described as human.

The boy had been converted to one of the workers, having the exact same appearance, only shorter. The straps on the belt loosened, and the boy stood up, a completely blank expression on his, or rather its, now, face. It began to walk towards another set of steel doors, closely followed by The Zalgomizer.

They entered a room as wide as a football stadium and and long as who the hell knows. The room was too dimly lit to see the other end. The only thing that could be made out was a large, menacing creature undulating deep within. Along the sides of the room was a rust colored scaffolding, starting from the entrance to the room and running deep within.

But none of that was the worst part.

The worst part was the contents of the room.

Rows upon rows of beings just like the young boy, standing erect, as if they were soldiers waiting for a command, going on indefinitely into the deep, dark, room.

The boy joined the ranks while The Zalgomizer walked up onto the scaffolding, walking a short ways inward. He turned, gripped the scaffolding's railing, and looked out towards his beautiful creations.

And then he laughed.

A deep, demonic, sadistic, maniacal laugh.

And then he spoke again.

"In the Shadow Factory,

Were your fears of death come true.

In the Shadow Factory,

Were only darkness rules.

In the Shadow Factory,

Were your fears of death come true.

In the Shadow Factory,

Were only darkness rules."

* * *

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Amalgamation of Horrors?**

**Beautiful Poetry?**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
